Family
by S.Montana
Summary: "Je ferai de votre coeur, un tas de cendres!" Et si Moriarty ne voulait pas s'en prendre à John mais à quelqu'un d'autre cher au cœur de Sherlock?


Me revoilà avec un nouveau one-shot sur Sherlock. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, aussi court celui-ci peut-il être.

Les éléments en _ITALIQUE_ sont des flash-back.

Bonne lecture!

**5am**

Comment pouvait-on seulement envisager de se lever à une heure pareille ? Voici la première question que se posa John Watson en sentant des mouvements anormaux dans le lit. Ne pouvait-il donc pas se tenir tranquille et prendre un peu de repos, ne serait-ce que pour une petite heure supplémentaire ?

Viens te recoucher. Murmura le médecin, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller.

Pas de réponse. Seulement des pas quittant peu à peu la chambre à coucher. John poussa un léger grognement traduisant son agacement soudain, et se mit sur le dos, passant un bras sous sa tête. Ouvrant les yeux, John se demanda pourquoi il s'acharnait à essayer de le faire dormir. Sherlock Holmes ne dormait PAS.

**5:30am**

Incapable de se rendormir correctement, John décida qu'une vengeance en bonne et due forme ne serait pas de trop contre son _cher_ colocataire. Puis, il se rappela. La vengeance. Voilà ce qui les avait amenés à dormir ensemble, cette nuit. Sherlock ne s'était pas senti capable de rester seul après l'annonce. Attrapant un t-shirt posé au bout de son lit, le médecin ne tarda pas à quitter la chambre après en avoir ouvert les volets. Personne ne retournerait se coucher de toute façon.

Descendant les quelques marches séparant sa chambre du reste de l'appartement, ce fut appuyé contre l'une des fenêtres du salon que John retrouva Sherlock, silencieux. La légère fumée au-dessus de l'épaule du détective lui indiqua que ce dernier était en train de boire un thé. Signe qu'il ne se laissait pas encore complètement aller. Pas encore. John, bien décidé à en boire également un, sursauta presque lorsque, ayant été jusque-là silencieux et dos à lui, Sherlock s'exprima.

Il reste du thé chaud sur la table.

John ne répondit rien, se contentant de tourner la tête vers la table basse du salon où se trouvait effectivement la théière accompagnée d'une tasse. Souriant, il ne dit cependant rien, risquant de briser l'instant qu'il aurait trouvé parfait si la raison n'en était pas si dramatique.

Une fois servi en thé, le médecin se rapprocha de Sherlock à pas de loup, jusqu'à ce que son torse frôle son dos. Il posa une main maladroite sur l'omoplate droite du détective qui frissonna à ce contact.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le détective ne répondit rien. Il en était présentement incapable. Lui, l'homme capable de rabattre son clapet à n'importe qui, se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de dire quoique ce soit. Ce fut sans compter sur l'aide de son colocataire qui se recula, comprenant que les gestes d'affection – n'ayant jamais été une habitude pour le détective consultant – n'étaient sans doute pas la chose dont il avait le plus besoin actuellement. John savait exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Mais rien ne pourrait jamais plus satisfaire ce désir-là.

_La veille au soir, alors que Sherlock était en pleine expérience scientifique pendant que John peaufinait un article sur son blog, Lestrade était arrivé au 221B, haletant – il avait couru. Sherlock n'y prêta que peu d'attention, jusqu'à ce que l'inspecteur se mette à parler, le jeune Holmes cessa alors toute activité. _

_Sherlock, il y a eu un attentat au Club des Diogènes. _

_Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que le jeune brun lâche tout ce qu'il avait en main, se lève et ne mette son manteau. _

_- Je veux le voir._

_Lestrade, visiblement dépassé par la situation se tourna vers John qui, étourdi par la nouvelle mais plus inquiet pour son colocataire que pour tout le reste, haussa les épaules, ne sachant quoi faire. _

_- Sherlock, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée._

_- Il s'agit de mon frère, inspecteur détective Lestrade. _

_Lestrade, n'ayant rien à répondre à cela fit deux pas sur le côté, laissant ainsi le détective consultant passer en trombe, suivit de près par John qui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule._

_- Vous n'y êtes pour rien, Greg._

_Ce dernier ne sut quoi répondre. Il n'y avait rien à répondre._

- J'aurai aimé qu'il sache…

John qui s'était assis sur le canapé, en silence, sans jamais quitter son ami des yeux fut à la limite de la stupéfaction en entendant Sherlock parler. Il s'était attendu à ne plus l'entendre pendant des jours, comme cela pouvait lui arriver au cours d'une affaire difficile. Et pourtant, il était bel et bien en train de parler en ce moment.

- Qu'il sache quoi, Sherlock ?

- Tu le sais très bien.

John quitta le canapé et laissa sa tasse de thé sur la table, rejoignant Sherlock près de la fenêtre.

- Il faut que tu le dises.

- Est-ce que ça changera quoique ce soit ?

- Pas comme tu le voudrais, non. Mais tu te sentiras soulagé…d'une certaine manière.

Le silence s'insinua entre les deux hommes pendant de longues minutes. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, John arriva parfaitement à déterminer la raison de ce silence. Sherlock cherchait ses mots. Ça aussi, c'était nouveau. Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas besoin de chercher ses mots, c'était eux qui venaient à lui.

- Je vais le tuer, John, tu sais.

- Je sais, Sherlock.

_Debout, face au corps de son frère, Sherlock ne sillait pas, presque impassible. _

_- Qui ? Demanda-t-il simplement._

_- Il a laissé un mot._

_Lestrade lui remit le morceau de papier trouvé sur le corps actuellement recouvert par un drap blanc grâce à Molly qui s'était portée volontaire pour…l'autopsie. Son frère, son propre frère allait être autopsié. Mycroft Holmes allait faire l'objet d'une expertise médicale pour comprendre les origines de son décès. Et pourtant, tout le monde dans cette pièce en connaissait parfaitement les raisons. _

- Viendras-tu ?

John lança un regard inquiet vers Sherlock. Jamais il ne lui avait encore demandé s'il comptait venir avec lui pour se confronter à un danger qui pouvait leur coûter la vie.

- Je vais devenir ce qu'il veut que je devienne, John.

- Que veut-il que tu…oh.

Bien-sûr. Sherlock le tuerait, devenant ainsi non plus un héros mais un ennemi pour la ville de Londres, voire du pays dans sa totalité. _« __Sherlock __Holmes __devient un__ meurtrier__. » _John voyait déjà les gros titres.

- Es-tu prêt à accepter ça ? Es-tu prêt à accepter de te voir affubler de critiques de toute part ?

- Je me fous de ce qu'ils pensent. Si ce n'est pas toi, je le ferai.

Sherlock se tourna soudainement vers le médecin, c'était la première fois que leurs regards se croisaient depuis qu'ils discutaient. Cette promette indirecte qu'il venait de lui faire était sans doute la plus belle chose qu'il ne lui ait jamais dite.

- Dois-tu t'occuper des funérailles ?

- Le gouvernement s'en chargera.

- Tu iras, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Sherlock…c'est ton frère.

Sherlock se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre, préférant éviter le regard de son ami.

_- C'était_ mon frère.

John ferma les yeux un court instant, ne sachant comment faire en sorte que cet homme, si dur d'apparence, accepte de lâcher un peu de lest au vu des évènements.

- Il le savait, Sherlock.

Hm ?

- Que tu l'aimes.

- Que je l'_aimais_ ! Hurla Sherlock en se tournant vers John, les yeux rouges et humides.

Le soldat ne répondit rien, se contentant de faire quelque chose que même le détective n'avait pas vu venir. Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fort contre lui. Ce comportement ne leur ressemblait pas mais la situation n'avait rien d'anodine. Mycroft Holmes était mort.

- Je suis désolé, Sherlock.


End file.
